


Who Does a Woman Dress for?

by Liesel_Margarite



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adult Children, F/F, regeneration angst, wardrobe selection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liesel_Margarite/pseuds/Liesel_Margarite
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor is newly regenerated, trying to pick out her new outfit. Her daughters attempt to be helpful.Only my second fic, so please be kind.The Doctor’s question(somewhat sexist it sounds) gets asked often. Do women dress to attract a mate, keep their mate, compete with other women, or dress to suit themselves?





	Who Does a Woman Dress for?

The Doctor’s eldest and youngest daughters anxiously awaited in the TARDIS wardrobe room to see what she would come out wearing. The older, Jenny, sat ramrod straight upon a chaise lounge. Her head twitched while she attempted to peer between the racks as the clothing shifted back and forth. Her youngest sibling, Violet, attempted to affect lounging indolence upon a ginormous bean bag chair that once occupied a corner of Captain Jack Harkness’s bedroom. She betrayed her agitation with a loud game of cat’s cradle using a long strand of pearls.

The normally sweet-tempered Jenny nodded at the beanbag and snapped, “Are you certain that thing was properly sanitized before you moved it in here?”  
“TARDIS moved it here, so I imagine it’s been thoroughly “sanitized for our protection.”” Violet nervously giggled. She stopped playing with the pearls, and asked, “Where’s Mum?”  
Jenny responded, “She headed to the galley while muttering something about regeneration and hunger.” She paused, realizing where she’d seen the strand of pearls. “Where did you get those?” She asked.  
“Mardi Gras, New Orleans, 2001, I think.”  
“Oooo, what parade were you at where they were tossing our late stepmother’s pearl necklace?”  
“Boyfriend stole them for me. I thought they might look nice with the Doctor’s new outfit.”  
“Violet!” Jenny hissed under her breath.  
All innocence, Violet smiled sweetly, fluttered her lashes over her whiskey-colored eyes and said, “What!? They’re practically a family heirloom.”

“What are you two blogging about?!” The Doctor asked as her blonde head peered over a clothes rack. Violet allowed the pearls to fall from her fingers revealing their full length. “Wouldn’t these look pretty with your skin tone?” She asked expectantly.  
The Doctor smiled at her youngest, “I’m sure they would be, but they’re hardly practical for our lifestyle, and you need to have them put back before the Armada portrait is painted.”  
Violet shrugged indolently, and went back to her game of cat’s cradle.

Jenny was growing concerned at how long the Doctor was taking to find an outfit. “How’s it going in there?” she inquired. “Do you need help?”  
Violet offered, “I can get Mum, or we could go shopping if nothing’s working.”

The Doctor came around the clothing racks, still in her previous incarnation’s clothing, and eyes pleading, asked, “Who do women dress for???”


End file.
